


Let There be Light

by mole



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Episode: s05e29-32 Change Your Mind, Gen, Steven Universe References
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mole/pseuds/mole
Summary: SU Change Your Mind au太甜美了这个au
Relationships: Kuron & Shiro (Voltron)





	Let There be Light

是时候放手了。那个声音告诉他。

放手。放手意味着下坠，并不是说他没有尝试过，在寒气森森、满地碎石闪烁着红色光芒的沙洲上，他调试推杆的斜度，大部分时间经由心算，只有冲出悬崖的刹那，你才知道自己是不是错了。他想要松开手指，但遥远星球的引力紧紧抓着他，他们抓着他。他四处望望，以为自己又回到了来时停留的那个城市。

他看了看自己的手。它们也可能是耳朵，是脚趾甲，是膝盖，他可真被搞糊涂了。细长的骨头在周遭繁密的星尘间缓缓伸延——宇宙始终在生长并找寻平衡，无限扩张直到坍缩毁灭，熵无法折返。他开始呼唤同伴们的名字，一次一个消失于光中的记忆，而后他忘记了光的样子。长波。辐射。自黑暗深处而来。然而，如果孕育光芒的地方本身即是黑色与真空，它又为何诞生？因为一个承诺？因为不小心？

因为它放手了？

看着我。面前的这个人坚定地说。他的出现没有任何预兆或因果，两只手握在他的肩膀上，之后，“看着我”。他茫然地抬着头，从突然回到眼底的光中捡出些七零八落的残片，勉强拼出了一张陌生的脸孔。脸孔。手。星空。相对而言存在。兆亿个不同的个体，随机组成的性情与人格，他们曾经让他觉得不可思议：越过一个世界是否还有另一个世界？或者说，另一个……可是用不着虫洞他也知道这个猜想的答案。“Shiro”往前一步，看上去似乎随时会晕倒在这里，但那双手仍旧抓得紧紧的。星群突然停止了闪烁，像一群失去了气力的萤火虫、被风吹散的灰烬，他们同时昂首仰望，星际蠕虫的痛呼传进深渊，星云青绿色的光晕熊熊燃烧，这些对宇宙而言不过一瞬之工。脸孔。手。星空……

不想着些什么，你就会永远迷失在这里。“Shiro”的声音温和地说。几张年轻的脸孔撕开他的记忆，上一次见到他们似乎是几个小时……几个世纪以前的事情，但是脚下的大气终于有了点实感。“这具身体在死去，”他这么想着，而后大声说了出来，“Shiro”以悲伤的目光望着他，“我……我的意识就要消亡了。”

他的话引发了一场不大不小的地震，深紫的云层在他们脚下咆哮，卷裹其中的电光流沙般坍陷，使他想起一个古老的笑话：从美国到东洋……“你必须回去，”他说道，紧盯着脚下深不见底的暴风之眼，“在一切无法挽回之前，在我们死去之前。”

一些星火在认知的表层点燃了，那些记忆如同一壁或高或低的火烛，这一盏熄灭了还有另一盏在风中摇晃。在不同宇宙人们选择不同的岔路，在这一个里他们却都走向死亡。逃脱并坠毁在火焰的星球，逃脱并被困在厚重的大气层，逃脱并进入黑洞。死于排异反应或死于竞技场，关在玻璃杯里一只徒劳的飞蛾，被同伴击中后脑，大失血，在温暖腥膻的羊水里听见“他的肾脏在衰竭”。他想着，他要回去。他们都是这么想的。就像一个植入脑海的、微不足道的病毒，爱使得他们扑向火焰。但你从不能回去。他看着“Shiro”苍白、疲惫的脸孔，意识到。因为你从始至终都在这里。

或许宇宙的定则之一是：他们之中总有一个要死去。

他想起了茫茫星尘与燃烧的山脉，但那些都是眼睛见到、双手碰触的记忆的蜃景，没有什么证据说明它们真实存在，他用不属于自己的双眼和双手去感受地球，那怎能足够，生于群星，却从未真正踏足过孕育了自己的那片故土。依靠移植得来的过去，他认为自己拥有未来。但是看着“Shiro”，看着一个在物理与现实的罅隙中苦苦挣扎、不再存在的幽灵，他第一次感到自己的记忆是如此遥远，脸孔，手，星空，我未曾经历过的人生是否还是我的人生？黑暗的潮水挤压着他们，无风的气流之中，“Shiro”的神情变得恐慌，但是一个颤抖的笑容随即出现在他脸上。

谢谢你……保护他们，照顾他们。“Shiro”轻声说道。他眼圈发红。他哭起鼻子总是这么奇怪吗？

你救了我们。他下意识地说，自Oriande之后的一切似乎都变得清晰起来了。Keith，还有我……

我一直看着。Shiro回答。我看到了你，所有人。在这里没人能听到我的声音，但总得试试，对不对？他的话令他想起从悬崖向下坠落的一千零一次，碎冰般的狂风和满嘴尘土都是如此真实。“Shiro”的手臂环过了他，在这个幻境里他还存有迦拉的那只右臂，没有温度的机械停留在他空空的肩膀下面。“谢谢你做了这一切。”对方在他耳边嘟囔道。黑暗的星空像年久失修的天花板在他们头顶碎裂凋零，他感到有点头晕了，但还是不愿放手，离开这个温暖的、紧得有点别扭的怀抱。女巫的声音不再传来了，但他知道他们都能听到它在空间边缘回响，试图撞入这个千疮百孔、从四面透出光芒的保护层。

还有，谢谢你。他贴着他的颈侧静静地说，他的皮肤感觉到滚烫的、冰凉的、新星般的、沙砾般的泪水。在这里待了这么久……这是第一次有人拥抱我。

当你向着未知的深度（能把脑袋磕出一个大洞的沙地、黑洞、人的恶念与善意）坠落，只有冲出悬崖的一刻你才知道自己是不是错了。可最棒的地方也是如此：你无法后悔。数百个身体的记忆在冥冥之中相互叠合，为了一个目标尝试一千次……第一千零一次终于成功了，他走过了任何人都未走过的路，也许，确实是时候放手。“回去吧。”他用自己仅剩的声音说，“你终于能回到他们身边。”

他感到这个“Shiro”从怀抱中离开了一点，用惊奇的、却又无比欣喜的目光看向他。

“可是，你就是我啊。”他说道。

END


End file.
